Universal Nashville Resort (Mason Attractions version)
Universal'' Nashville''' Resort '''(shortly known as '''UNVR) is a amusement park resort located in Nashville,Tennessee,USA 20 miles away from Walt Disney World Tennessee. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It consists three theme parks, two water parks, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases three selected theme parks, two downtown districts, two water parks, and hotels. The Complex Theme Parks * Universal Studios Tennessee - 'a movie and television show based theme park where guests "Ride the Movies". Opened on March 14, 1991 * 'Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee '- An Adventure-themed park. Opened on July 2000 * [[Universal Metazoa Tennessee|'Universal Metazoa Tennessee]]' '- An zoo/theme park. Opened on Feburary 2003 Water Parks * Universal's WaterTopia Tennessee '- a water park themed to a water city. Opened on May 23,2003. * [[Universal Metazoa Splashing Safari Tennessee|'Universal Metazoa Splashing Safari Tennessee]]' '- Opened on July 1, 2006 * '''Universal's Volcano Bay Nashville -'' a''' water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 29 2018. Other Attractions * 'Universal Mini-Golf '- The resorts' mini-golf course * 'Universal Metazoa Safari Park Tennessee '- a drive-thru safari-park-alike attraction located next-door the the resort. Opened on March 1, 2005 Universal CityWalk Nashville A Tennessee version of Universal CityWalk contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on March 1, 2000 '''Current Restaurants * WWE Cafe - TBA. Opened: '''2000 * '''NBC Sport Grill & Brew - Opened on November 21, 2015. * The Cowfish ''- Opened on June 30,2015. * '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food' - TBA Opened on July 25, 2014. * Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Vivo Italian Kitchen - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Tennessee. Opened: '''2000 * '''Universal Food Court - a food court. ** Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express ** Panda Express ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunkin' Donuts ** McDonald's ** Jollibee ** Starbucks ** Jamba Juice ** Carvel and Cinnabon ** Dairy Queen Grill & Chill and Orange Julius ** Subway ** Auntie Anne's ** CoreLife Eatery ** Blaze Pizza ** (pick other food court stand) * Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. * Billy Bob's Wonderland A fun center and restaurant with Mini Golf, Go Karts, Laser Tag, an arcade, and A Rockafire Explosion Show. Opened on April 9, 2004 * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Chili's Grill & Bar-''' a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 * Panera Bread- a cafe and bakery style resturant * Fuddruckers '- an american fast casual Resturant * '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co ''- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.Theme: Forrest Gump.'' '' * Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe '''- A restaurant inside the Nickelodeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: Restaurant 'R' US * Hooters - a fast food restaurant with the Hooters Girls * Johnny Rockets '-' 'an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music * '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TBA Opened July 24th 2017 Former Restaurants * Restaurant 'R' US - A restaurant inside the Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''March 1,2000 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nickeldoeon SlimeTime Cafe Current Stores * M&M's World Store '- TBA * '''Fossils '- TBA * 'Universal Nashville Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Nashville Resort. * '''Hot Topic - TBA * World of Nintendo - A Nintendo Store * Cartoon Network World - A Cartoon Network themed store * HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. * GameStop '''- The world's largest GameStop with exhibits, and sells both new and retro games and consoles. * '''Gap Factory Store - TBA * The Toyota Experience - TBA. * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA * Spencer's Gifts - a store with novelty, gag gifts, clothes, decor, desktop toys, lamps, etc. * Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us * '''Barnes & Noble - a book store. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - a stuffed-animal store. * American Eagle Outfitters '''-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. * '''American Eagle 77 Kids - a kids clothing store * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Skechers '''- a Skechers-themed store. '''Former Stores * Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Opening Date: 'March 1, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced by:'Nickelodeon Store '''Current Attractions & Entertainment * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom * The 80s Club '- a dance club with 80's music. Ages 7 and up. * '''Cartoon Club '- a family oriented club for all ages thats focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. * '''Hard Rock Live - TBA * The World of Hasbro - TBA * Star Trek: The Experience * M&M's World Tennessee ** I Lost My M in Vegas '''- TBA * '''The Beatles Story - TBA ** Yellow Submarine ** Discovery Zone ** Fab 4D * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2014. * Blue Man Group- TBA Opened:'''June 6, 2007. * '''CityWalk's Rising Star (Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) – opened April, 2008 * The Groove * Billy Bob's Wonderland A fun center and restaurant with Mini Golf, Go Karts, Laser Tag, an arcade, and A Rockafire Explosion Show. Opened on April 9, 2004 * Laugh@Night '''- a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. '''Opened: TBA, 2003. * PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. * '''Billy Beez '- Indoor playground for kids. Opened on August 3, 2015. * 'AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. 'Opened:'March 21,2006 'Replaced:'Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18 * '''Universal Arcade Throwback - an arcade with classic video games from the 80s and 90s. * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Nashvile it opened on March 1, 2000 * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY Nashvile - TBA * Comedy Central Warehouse - a A nightclub which featured an improv comedy troupe. Opening Date: 'November 13, 2000 * '''Nicktoons Slime Wheel '- A Ferris wheel inside Nickeldeon Store 'Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced:'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel '''Former Attractions & Entertainment * Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18. '''- A Theater At Universal City Walk Nashvile. '''Opened: '''March 1, 2000 Closed:' December 31, 2005. '''Replaced By:' AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18. * Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''April 2, 2004 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nicktoons Slime Wheel Universal TimberTown Nashville A Tennessee version of Universal TimberTown contains 3 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on November 2, 2016 Current Restaurants * The Cowfish ''- Opened on November 2, 2016. * '''Chuck E. Cheese's' - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Tennessee. * TimberTown Food Court ** Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express ** McDonald's ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Jack in The Box ** Dunkin' Donuts ** (pick other food court stand) * Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. * Chili's Grill & Bar-''' a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe Current Stores * Fossils '- TBA * '''Universal Nashville Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Nashville Resort. * '''Hot Topic - TBA * World of Nintendo - A Nintendo Store * Cartoon Network World - A Cartoon Network themed store * HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. * GameStop '''- The world's largest GameStop with exhibits, and sells both new and retro games and consoles. * '''Gap Factory Store - TBA * The Toyota Experience - TBA. * Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. * Barnes & Noble - a book store. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - a stuffed-animal store. * American Eagle Outfitters '''-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. * '''American Eagle 77 Kids - a kids clothing store * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Skechers '''- a Skechers-themed store. '''Current Snacks and Drinks * Ben & Jerry's + Cinnamon * Cold Stone Creamery Current Attractions & Entertainment * Timber Mountain Falls - an Log Flume ride. Opening Date: '''November 2, 2016 * '''Universal Country Music Stage - TBA. Opening Date: 'November 2, 2016 ** 'Say Something: A Justin Timberlake Musical - an musical live on stage starring Justin Timberlake. Opening Date: '''Janurary 25, 2018 * '''Universal Arcade Throwback - an arcade with classic video games from the 80s and 90s. * Universal Cinemark at TimberTown - TBA. * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Nashvile it opened on November 2, 2016 * Kiddie Carousel * Howl at the Moon - TBA. Opening Date: '''November 2, 2016 * '''iFLY Nashvile - TBA. Opening Date: 'November 2, 2016 Hotels * '''Universal Studios Hotel '- A themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me.Opened on March 14, 1999 * '''Great Wolf Lodge Nashville - TBA. Opened on November 2, 2016 * Universal's Cartoon Resort Tennessee - a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back in May 23,2003) (Balto in Opened on May 23,2003.) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes in September 28th, 2014) Opened on May 23,2003. * Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort Tennessee - a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened on May 8, 2013. * Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: May 5, 2004. * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort Tennessee '- TBA. Opened on June 1, 2017 * '''Universal's Aventura Hotel Tennessee '- TBA. Opened on May 10, 2019 * 'Hard Rock Hotel Tennessee '- a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area. Opened on March 14, 2001 * 'CASORTT (Casino & Suite Resort Tennessee) ' '- '''a hotel and casino. Opened on March 14, 1999 * 'Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Tennessee) '- A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened on June 29, 2000. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (Tennessee) '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's Opened on May 5, 2007. * '''Universal Metazoa Lodge - A Universal Metazoa themed hotel Opened on March 2, 2003 Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Theme parks * Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections at Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in January. * TBA * Halloween events'' ** ''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends'' - a''' family-oriented Halloween event spanning three theme parks, Universal Studios Tennessee, Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee and Universal Metazoa Tennesee, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on '''October 2002. 'Occurring dates: 'October 1-November 2.'Theme: '''Halloween ** '''Universal Studios Nashville's Halloween Horror Nights''' - A nightly Halloween event at at Universal Studios Tennessee, Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee and Universal Metazoa Tennessee Opened on September 1991 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: 13 to adult. Theme: Halloween * '''Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee '- TBA Occurring dates: late-November-Jannary 4. ** Holly Jolly Safari - TBA CityWalk Nashvile * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve TimberTown Nashville * Easter in TimberTown * TimberTown BBQ Cook-Off * TimberTown's Halloween Spooktacular * TimberTown's Halloween Horror Nights * TimberTown's Thanksgiving Parade * TimberTown Christmas * Eve Transports Universal Water Taxi Express * Universal Studios Hotel * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort Tennessee * Hard Rock Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * Universal Metazoa Lodge Universal Nashville Resort Bus Express * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites * Universal Studios Hotel * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Jurassic Park Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort * Nickelodeon Suites Resort Parking Garage Garage 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants - 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * Kung Fu Panda'' ''- 126-150 * Sonic The Hedgehog - 151-175 * Bugs Bunny - 176-200 Garage 2 * E.T. - 201-225 * Jaws - 226-250 * The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 * Shrek - 276-300 * Homer Simpson - 301-325 * Batman - 326-350 * King Kong - 351-375 Garage 3 * Littlefoot - 376-400 * Mario - 401-425 * Spyro The Dragon- 426-450 * Jeffy - 451-475 * Crash Bandicoot - 476-502 * Annoying Orange - 503-520 TBA Trivia Commercials, Promos and Planning Videos Universal Nashville Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts Universal Nashville Resort VIP Experience Incidents at Universal Nashville Resort Universal Studios Tennessee * TBA Universal's Islands of Adventure Nashville * TBA Universal Metazoa '''Nashville' * '''TBA' Universal's WaterTopia '''Nashville' * '''TBA' Universal CityWalk Nashville * TBA Universal TimberTown Nashville * TBA Corporate Partners * The Coca-Cola Company * M&M's * Hershey's * Texaco * Kodiak * TBA. Others services Universal Express Pass TBA Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dinning Deal TBA Character dinning TBA Education programs TBA As Seen On TV * Universal Studios Tennessee Grand Opening on FOX (1991) * Jay Ward and Total Television comes for a Suprise! on Cartoon Network (1992) * * Crash Bandicoot Arrives to the Park '''on Fox Kids (1997) * '''Banjo and Kazooie takes a free ride! on Fox Kids (1998) * Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Grand Opening '''on NBC (2000) * '''Spyro Comes to Universal '''on Cartoon Network (2001) * The Magic of '''Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! '''on USA (2003) * '''Universal Metazoa Tennessee Grand Opening on NBC (2003) * The Making of DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! '''on Cartoon Network (2008) * '''WinxCelebration '''on Nickelodeon (2012) * '''TBA Category:Tennessee Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Theme Parks